Burning
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [Team Seven, SasuSaku NaruHina] “Team Seven is just like a fire.” A Fic based on the team, Please read and review.


**Burning**

After the troubles of life had ended, a murder slain, a pedophile gone, all that was left was life.

For the four people of team seven, all they could do was live.

The 34-year old sensei, which watched over them no matter what, finally went on a date and was on time.

The 20-year old knucklehead finally decided to settle down, start what he believed to be the true meaning of life with his beautiful wife with bright pure white eyes.

And the two remaining members of team seven decided that it was time to finally take a try at just being. Just being they, not fighting for a lost clan, no training to bring back a lost love.

They decided that it was best for them to take a try at life and not worrying if the next day the other would be gone or slain.

Finally it seemed, to the village, team seven was given their chance at life.

One person, a citizen of the ever-blossoming village had said this: "Team Seven is just like a fire."

The listener of this saying had at first been confused as to why the legendary team was like a fire.

So on that day, not so long ago the listener asked, "How could they be just like a fire?"

The villager, staring down into his bowl of steaming Ramen Noodles and replied, "A burning fire consists of four key elements. The wood to sustain the fire. The fire itself the keep the make it what it is. The smoke to show the fire how strong it is, and lastly, the air."

The woman, still somewhat confused asked, "What about the air?"

The man, giving an all to knowing smile and said, "The air, it is forever with the fire and creates it. Without the oxygen in air, then there would be no fire."

The woman nodded, understanding finally getting a hold of her, but before she could take a bite of her delicious noodles, a thought hit her.

She looked at her companion, and asked, "Who would be what, in the burning fire I mean?"

The man, looked over to her, swallowed his noodles and grasped her hand in his. Intertwining their fingers he softly stroked her hand with his fingers. A smile formed on his face, and for a moment the woman had thought that he forgot her question.

She was about to ask again when he answered her, "The young man, Uzumaki Naruto yes that's his name, he would be the wood. With his never ending energy and strength he would be the wood that would keep the team strong and happy."

The woman thought about it and smiled, running her fingers over his.

The man continued, "The other young man, Uchiha Sasuke, he would be the fire itself. With his strength and fiery personality her would be the perfect person to be the fire. The fire itself makes it what it is, the young Uchiha left those seven years ago making the remaining team members strive for their strength and will. The team finally became who they were meant to be just because of him. See?"

The woman thought for a second, then nodded. She looked up at him, his blue eyes shining in the light.

"The young woman who is with the young Uchiha…Haruno Sakura…yes" he stopped for a second before continuing.

" The young girl would be the smoke. See, the smoke is a creation of both the fire and wood. The young woman became a stronger person and a happier person due to the love she got from both those young men. Plus, she is always able to show the two young men how strong they have become, how far they have gone, she is truly the smoke from a burning fire."

The woman leaned on her lover, her brown hair slightly falling in her face. With their hands still intertwine the young man kissed her knuckles and sighed in contentment.

The two of them were quite for a minute, letting the silence flow over them.

But, once more the silence was broken by the young woman, "The Air?"

The man looked like he himself was confused for a minute before saying, "Oh yes, and the air the old pervert."

"That's mean!"

The young man smiled, before saying, "Okay, okay, I know. The sensei of the team. He would be the air, for without him, there would be no team seven. He was always with the team, protecting them, shaping them and helping them. He is the air for he is the creator of the team, he stayed by their side even when they did wrong, without the old man, the team would not know how to cooperate with each other and then inevitably fall apart."

The woman nodded in satisfaction, nuzzled her head closer to him. He smiled at her actions and paid for their food and walked with her out of the small Ramen store.

Unknown to the young couple, a group of four sat a table with smiling faces.

Two of the four sat side by side, the young mans arm around her shoulders and his head leaning down on hers.

The young woman, her pink hair up in a ponytail rested her hand on his chest and kissed his lips.

The other two, a young blond smiled and slurped his noodles staring at the happy couple. The older man beside him, reading his famous book couldn't help but smile and look up at the walking away couple, the words that the young man replaying in his mind.

Kakashi sighed, "Hmm, if I would have known you would be so famous, I would have taken up a better habit then reading porn…its given me a bad name."

Sitting there, the team laughed together.

**Fin.**

I thought that this would make a good plot, please review and I will love you forever.


End file.
